plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beghouled Twist
Plants The player can't control where plants show up, and only these plants appear: *Puff-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Peashooter *Snow Pea *Wall-nut *Starfruit If a plant gets eaten, a crater will appear in its place. Plants can't fill craters. The player has to spend 200 sun to fill it in. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Zombie Yeti (If already encountered) Strategy thumb|right|300px|A Video of gameplay of Beghouled Twist. The mechanics of the game is very similar to Beghouled, except that you need to twist or rotate your plants instead of switching them. The game starts with plants already covering the entire lawn, which can't be dug up. It is Night, but there are no Graves. {C}You start out with basic plants, but can purchase Repeaters, Tall-nuts, and Fume-shrooms to replace Peashooters, Wall-nuts,and Puff-shrooms, respectively. {C}You gain Sun by making plant matches. You make them by twisting/rotating four adjacent plants indicated by a circle with arrows to create groups of three or more of the same plant next to each other. The plants will then disappear, and more will slide down to take their place. You will get a certain amount of Sun depending on how many plants were in the pair; three yields 25 Sun and four yields 50 Sun. Making matches will sometimes trigger a chain reaction, where the plants that slide down end up forming matches by themselves which is an advantage to getting more Sun. {C}Try to match Puff-shrooms/Fume-shrooms, Wall-nuts/Tall-nuts, and Magnet-shrooms at the back, as they will otherwise be of no use whatsoever. {C}Note that as there are no Lawn Mowers and there is also no Garden Rake, if a single zombie gets past your defenses, you lose. {C}It is best to upgrade your Puff-shrooms to Fume-shrooms and your Peashooters to Repeaters before you upgrade your Wall-nuts to Tall-nuts because Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts can drop anywhere but aren't usually right in front. If the mechanics of the game are confusing, clicking around randomly also works, unlike in Beghouled. Trivia *The maximum number of plants in the matches you can make is five, unlike in Beghouled. *Note that unlike Bejeweled Twist, you must make a twist that makes a match, you have no multiplier meter, you can't match six plants (doing this in Bejeweled Twist creates a Supernova gem) and (obviously) you get sun instead of points. *It may be possible to make a match of six. If three groups of two of the same plant were close and two matches (keeping the match apart) were made by moving one plant, and they were to be united. *It is unknown how much sun a match of six would be worth. *Also you can lose your plants (getting it eaten by a zombie), you lose if a zombie gets in your house and you can't have a plant locked (be unable to twist), unlike Bejeweled Twist because you can't lose any gems, you lose if a bomb or a doom gem counts to zero and you fail to disarm it with a spin (doom gems explode immediately) and a gem can be locked. See Also *Beghouled *Sultan of Spin Category:Mini-games Category:Night Category:Night Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PS3 Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games